You belong with me
by chalet
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends. She secretly loves him,he has no idea. Will she overcome her fear of ruining their friendship and tell him she loves him. Or will she Continue to live with heartache as she watches him from the "bleachers" with his g/f?
1. Embarrasing moments & Crazy blush

"Ugh Alice, are you serious?" I said.

"Yes Bella, We are going to Port Angeles whether you like it or not. I won't take no for an answer." Alice replied while putting a hand on each hip and giving me that look that says 'agree or die'.

"Fine but I won't like it,That Alice you can not make me do." I replied while trying to sound irritated while she stuck her tongue out at me.

Edward, who was standing next to me grabbed my hand and gently squeezed while he bent down and whispered " I'm sorry" In my ear. He knew how much I hated shopping. In that instant when I felt his breath on my ear, my breath was taken away and my mind went blurry. I stumbled around in my head trying to find words but all I could muster up was a small smile as my face flooded red. ugh why does that always have to happen! I quickly turned to look away before he could see it and I could become incredibly more embarrassed, If that were even possible.

The last bell had just rang a few minutes ago and well all met in the parking lot Per usually. Emmett and Rosalie were there making out like always. While Alice was forcing me to go shopping and telling me we would have so much fun ( I highly doubted that one) Jasper and Edward were talking about some party they were hitting up that night. While the little pixie (that's what we all call Alice) was going on about how her,Rose,and I were going to find our "oh so perfect" prom dresses and talking about how she will make me so stunning when she's done with me, I was busy staring at Edward and wishing I was good enough for him.

"Bella...Bella....HELLO!!" I heard Alice say.

"OH sorry, I zoned out for a second there."

"yeah probably day dreaming of Edward" I head Emmet say.

I shot him a 'if looks could kill you would be dead' stare and yelled "SHUT UP EMMETT!"

I heard a few snickers out of every ones mouth besides Edwards.I shot him and apologetic look and he half way smiled. But it wasn't that perfect half grin of his...I haven't seen that in awhile.

I looked back at Alice and tired to tell her I didn't have a date, therefor I really didn't want to go to the dance. Needless to say that didn't go over well and in the end I opted to go. In the past I always went to the dances and stuff with Edward. He is my very best friend. He always has been for as long as I can remember. We grew up together. He lives next door and our bedrooms face each other. We always sneak out of our bedroom windows and go to the other ones bedroom to sit and talk, listen to music, or an occasional sleep over. Talking has always been easy for us, and I confide in him about most everything.

Technically I can't say we would "sneak" out. Our parents caught on to us doing that a very long time ago. They have always said, along with our small group of friends, that we are meant to be together. But we have learned to ignore them and their comments about us. They don't mind us "sneaking" to each others rooms they know we are _strictly_ best friends and they trust us. I think they have always had an agenda of getting us together since the day we were born, but it will _never_ happen.

I have _always_ been in love with Edward, but I will _never_ tell him. If I told him it would only complicate things or worse, end our friendship! If that happened I couldn't live. Edward is like my air, My sun, The center of my world. I can deal with the heartache of watching him with his girlfriend ( who he is now going to prom with) but I _can't_ live without him.

I promised Alice I would be ready in an hour so when I got home I quickly got in the shower. I took a little longer than I intended to but as I stood under the water I just couldn't get the picture of Edward and Tanya kissing at lunch out of my head. I know I would never be good enough for Edward but I just wanted to stand up and scream "YOU BELONG WITH ME!" but I wasn't about to embarrass myself or worse lose our friendship.

Edward and I have everything in common. From the music we listen to, the food we eat, to our favorite color. Which is blue just for the record. The only major difference besides our gender is he is gorgeous. Like a greek god. He has longish brown hair that has natural red and blond highlights. It naturally stood on end for that 'fresh out of bed' look but OH MY was it gorgeous! He has the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen. While talking to him his eyes draw you in. I could get lost for hours looking into his eyes. He is much taller than my 5 food 3 figure. He is a good 6 foot 2. The shape of his face was all too perfect. Very defined, very symmetrical. Not one imperfection on his body. well what I have seen of it. His very perfect crooked grin can always take my breathe away. Everything about him is just down right perfect! I could talk about him for hours but i will spare you the drooling mess.

I on the other hand am so average it's pathetic.I have long brown hair that hits me mid back with slight curls. Very deep ( common) brown eyes. I personally thing I have next to no curves. My smile is a little...weird for lack of a better word. I'm pretty short and very shy. My body has a very annoying habit of blushing at all the worst times. I have no coordination skills. I am VERY clumsy! Thinking of that made me smile. Edward always tells me he feels like he has to protect me, not only from the world but from myself.

OH, speaking of Edward...I climbed out of the shower and ran to my room taking a quick second to look out the window. I was expecting to see Edward in his room,sitting at his desk,doing homework but he was nowhere to be seen. He must be out with the "lovely" Tanya. They looked totally perfect together. She had long blond hair and pale blue eyes. She was about 5 foot 8 and had plenty of curves. She is captain of the cheer leading squad, need I say more? That should tell you enough since 90% of cheerleaders alone are pretty. The captain is almost always gorgeous. But I really don't see what he sees in her. Yeah she has good looks but her personality is shitty to say the least. To say ditz was and understatement. I usually don't think about people like that but I really don't like the girl.

Every since they got together I hardly ever see a real smile from Edward. She brings him down but he doesn't see it. I have also noticed she has been trying to come in between Edward and I's friendship. If she knows i'm around him she thinks of something they can do together so he will leave me. But again he doesn't see it.

After I got dressed in my skinny jeans, blue tank top, and hoodie (it's hardly ever nice enough in Forks, Washington to not have to wear at least a sweater) I slipped on my favorite pair of converse and tied my hair up in a bun. I quickly left Charlie and Renee a note that explained I was with Alice and Rose shopping (as i wrote that i rolled my eyes and shuddered a bit) before I ran out the door and locked it. I made a mad dash across the yard to Alice's house. If I haven't said before Alice and Edward are brother and sister so of course they both live there. I still don't get how they are brother and sister. They are nothing alike.

Alice has short black spiky hair to Edwards brown,red,blond mix hair. Alice has a sing song voice while Edwards is very loving,caring, some what shy.I could listen to his voice all day. Alice loves everything fashion. While Edward loves music. Alice is always hyper and on the go while Edward is laid back (most of the time) and enjoys all the small things. They are like night and day. Complete opposites. But yet they are so close to each other.

Ugh I hated thinking about him like this. It always makes my blush appear full force. I tried to hide it away and think of something else while I started to run up the stairs to their house. I missed a step and lost my balance. As I started to fall I closed my eyes and braced for impact..as if the full on blush wasn't embarrassing enough I felt my body flip over and strong familiar arms around my waist breaking my fall. I looked straight into the all to familiar eyes before I quickly looked away to hide the blush that was getting worse if that were possible. I heard the all to dreamy chuckle of the voice I hear in my dreams all the time say " Falling up the stairs...Now that takes talent!"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading my first ever fanfic! I would love any kind of feedback good or bad. But please be nice this is my very first fanfic. Im hoping you guys can let me know if I should continue to write it or If I should stop. Please let me know if you like it and wish to read more or hate it and don't plan on reading anymore. Thank you so much again for reading the beginning of my story! I will update as soon as possible if i get good enough reviews! =)**

**3 Chalet  
**


	2. Prom Dresses and Ripping boxers

**A/N: I would just like to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to everyone who read my story, reviewed it, requested updates, & added my story to their favs!! I appreciate you taking time out of your day to do so. I was BEYOND ecstatic yesterday! Every time I got an e-mail me to update me of those things I actually squealed LOL. **

**I hope you all like this chapter. I have posted pictures of the girls dresses on my profile. Obviously the people in the picture aren't them but the dresses are gorgeous I think. **

**Thanks again to EVERYONE!! You all are amazing!!! =)**

**Without further ado. Chapter 2-Prom dresses & I'm sorries**

* * *

"Edward!" I gasped

I playfully smacked his arm "You scared me I didn't know you were anywhere around"I wiggled around in his arms trying to stand up. For a few seconds I couldn't think of anything else to say. I was to busy replaying the scene in my head. His strong arms around my waist, His wonderful eyes boring into mine, His amazing breathe on my face. He is so perfect. If only.... NO BELLA! You need to stop thinking like that. He is your best friend that is it! That's all it will ever be! Just as I snapped out of my trance.

The front door swung open and the little pixi stepped out.

"Bella!" Alice squealed. "Come on you are already late, what is taking you so long?"

"Sorry Alice. 'Murphy's law' with me remember? "Anything that can go wrong will go wrong." I got..caught up at home and then tried running over when I missed a step and fell."

"Are you alright?"

" Yes I'm fine, been through worse."

"Alright well come on we are running late..like they say "So much to do, so little time" Lets go. Lets go. Lets go!"

In that moment I turned to Edward and smiled, whispering a genuine thank you as I started to walk to Alice.

Not even 5 minutes later we were in her Yellow Porsche Headed to Port Angeles. Or so I thought.

I laid my head back and stared at the sky through the back window. I couldn't help but think of Edward. He hasn't been over in awhile and we barely get time together. I think when we get back tonight I'm going to ask him if we can do something tomorrow after school.

"What's up Bells?" Rosalie said pulling me out of my day dreams.

"Nothing just looking up at the sky"

"You're thinking about him aren't you?"

"No...not at all"

" It will be okay Bells. Once he sees you at the prom he will see what he is missing. I promise you he will realize he loves you more than a best friend."

"I could only dream. I'm not good enough for him Rose. I never have been. I sure as hell never will be."

"Yes you are! You are more than good enough for him. He's not quite good enough for you. But you can't help who you fall in love with. Just give him a little more time. He will realize it. If he doesn't, well then I will just beat on him until it finally clicks. maybe he needs a good smack across the head to knock the gears back in place." She said with a huge grin and mischief in her eyes.

That had Alice and I both laughing. About 10 minutes of silence later and we arrived at our destination.

"Where are we Al?" I asked Alice.

" We are at 'Proms and Promises' we will all find great dresses here.

I no more than got through the door, and both girls were shoving me into a large fitting room full of mirrors and throwing dresses at me from the top.

I mentally slapped myself for agreeing to come. I think I'm more desperate than before to get out of going to prom. About fifty some dresses later, I walked out of the dressing room in shock.

"OH. MY! BELLA IT'S PERFECT!" Alice squealed.

"YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY BREATHTAKING!" Rose gasped.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I LOVE IT! You guys rock. I don't know how but this dress makes me look very pretty! I'm so amazed."

"Very pretty?" Alice stood tapping her toe with her hands on her hips.

"Yes Ali that's what I said." I replied with a smile.

"Bella pretty is no where near good enough. Perfection is closer!"

"Okay Ali. Either way, I love it!" I went back into the dressing room to put my regular clothes back on. I walked out dress in hand and went to sit on the sofa that's place right in the front of the dressing rooms.

"Okay you two find dresses. I'll be right here until you're done.

Four hours after arriving we are finally walking out the door.

"I can't believe its 9pm Alice. I told my parent I would be back by 8."

"It's okay Belles. I called them and I told them I would have you home by 10:30."

"You could have told me that a long time ago ya know."

"Well if you would let me buy you a cell phone, you could have called them."

" Don't start on me Alice. You're lucky I let you pay for my dress."

"Yeah and it only took me four hours to convince you."

" Yeah, so stuff it."

Alice looked at me through the rear view mirror and stuck her tongue out at me. I just sighed. Her and Edward have been on my case for years to buy me a cell phone. I don't see why I really need one. This town is too small for me to need one and usually if I leave I go right next door. Not very hard for anyone to find me or to get a hold of me. Not to mention I hate getting 'gifts'. I always feel like I should give back and I don't have anything to give to people who already have everything.

We arrived back in Forks after 10 so I decided I had enough time to run in and show Esme ( Alice and Edwards mom) my dress. Esme is like a second mother to me. She is so sweet and caring. She would do anything for anyone. I showed her my dress first after Alice reminded me that I didn't have much time before I was expected home.

I took my dress out of the garment bag and Esme instantly gasped. "Bella that is such a pretty dress. You are going to look amazing! You are such a pretty girl and that is the perfect dress for you!"

"Thank you Esme." I said with a grin.

My dress was dark blue shimmery material,and strapless. The top of the dress to my stomach was flat and had amazing silver detail. From the waist down flowed out like a 'princess dress' and bunched up in places that the silver detailed type things pulled it up to create little bunches of fabric all the way around. It was very gorgeous and fit my 'curves' well. Or so Alice said. The shoes Alice picked to go with my dress are very pretty. I tried to warn her I would fall on my face with heels on but she insists I will be okay. They are silver with 3 straps going across my feet and 3 straps going up my legs. The straps are diamond studded and go perfect with my dress. I just pray I don't bounce my face off the ground the second I stand up in them.

Alice was next to show Esme her dress. It was perfect but it was _VERY_ short. It was shiny grey with black and white stripes going up and down. It was very form fitting from the top to the hips and strapless like mine. From the hips to about a foot down her thigh which is where it ended it was ruffled in bunches. It also had a shimmery grey bow on the left hip. The dress is so short it barely covers her bottom. But it is absolutely perfect for her. The shoes she got are grey heels. They strap on around the ankle. The have ruffles in a line going from the middle of her ankle in the front to the middle of her toes. They look absolutely stunning with the dress.

Rose was next to show off her dress. Her dress was simple yet elegant. It was shiny black. Very tight around her body but flared out slightly at the hips. When she walked the dress gave a perfect sway. It has a simple white ribbon around it just above the stomach and tied in a knot to let two pieces of ribbon hang down to her knees. She looked above and beyond perfect in her dress. Tho I don't think there is a time at all she doesn't look perfect. She got a simple white pair of heels that tie around the ankle to match the dress perfectly. The heels had one strap over the top of the foot. It was small circles entwined together with diamonds around the circles. Simple yet gorgeous.

While the girls Showed their dresses off I took off to Edwards room praying he was home. I lightly knocked on his door and heard a faint "come in." I walked in and froze. Edward was laying on his bed in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. Okay so this wasn't the first time I had ever seen him like this. But it has been many many years. Back when we were young kids. I instantly felt the blush flood my face and I quickly turned around hoping I wasn't to late and he hadn't see it.

"Edward, would you mind putting on a pair of pants" I said while thinking 'before I rip your boxers off.

"Sure Bella sorry I wasn't expecting you." He replied followed by that amazing chuckle of his.

"Okay you can turn around now."

"Thank you. So I don't have much time I just wanted to see if we could get together tomorrow after school for a bit."

"Sure that would be nice. I'm sorry I haven't been around much Bells."

"That's ok Eddie. You have a life you gotta live." I chuckled.

"I know but it makes me feel bad. I mean Bells you're my best friend. I feel like I'm ditching you or something."

"It's fine,really. Don't worry about it. I need to get going tho before my parents send a search party after me."

"Okay I will meet you on my porch tomorrow after school is that okay?"

"Sure, talk to you then."

" Mmkay. Night Belly"

"Night Eddie." I said while turning around to leave.

"Oh hey Bells?"

I spun around. "Yes?"

"Can I see the dress you got for prom?"

"No sir, you cannot." I replied with a smile on my face.

"Aww I really wanted to see it" He replied while trying to 'dazzle' me.

"That won't work Mr. Sorry. Bye!"

"WAIT!" He shouted."

"Yes?"

"Who are you going to prom with?"

"Nobody. I'm flying solo this year as of now."

"Oh." He replied looking down at the ground.

"Sorry Bells. I'd go with you if I could."

"It's okay Edward. You have a girlfriend now. I completely understand." I tried to give my best smile. Meanwhile my heart felt like it was crumbling inside me.

"Yeah I guess so." He relied.

"Night Eddie."

"Night Belly." He replied as I shut his bedroom door.

"Alice, Rose." I called from the stair. They showed up at the bottom of the stairs in seconds.

"I'm headed home. Thanks again for the dress. I will see you two tomorrow at school."

" No prob Bells. Anytime. Have a good night. See ya."

I stepped off the last step and headed for the door. "Bye Esme." I said loud enough without shouting. "Goodnight Bella."

With that I walked out the door and started for home.

I walked in the door and saw Charlie and Renee sitting in the living room watching T.V.

"I'm home"

"Did you have a good time?" My mother asked.

"Not really, But I got a really pretty dress."

"Eeek!" Renee squealed. I swear she acts like a child at times. One of the many things I love about her.

"You gotta let me see Bella."

I took it out of the bag once more to show it off to my mother.

"Bella I think that's the most gorgeous dress I have ever seen! Its going to look amazing on you. It's almost like it was made just for you!"

"Thanks mom I'm glad you like it. I'm really tired I'm gonna head to bed. I will see you in the morning."

"Okay, sweet dreams sweetie."

"You to, Night dad!"

"Night honey." My dad replied.

When I got to my room I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed back to the bathroom to wash up. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face. I finished getting my sweat pants and "Go Spartans" pajama pants on and headed back to my room. Instead of heading to bed I walked over to my couch that has been places right in front of my window looking out for the last 5 years. As I sat down I looked up and saw Edward pacing back and forth in front of his window. He was on the phone and it looked like he was arguing with somebody. He hung up the phone and looked up at me. He walked over to his couch and sat down looking at me through our windows.

I reached down to grab my marker and paper. I quickly wrote down " Is everything alright?" He reached down and grabbed his pad of paper. We have been doing this for as long as we have been able to write. He quickly wrote on it and turned it around. It read "Tired of drama." I wrote on my paper again. "I'm sorry." Then turned it around to show him. He gave me a small smile. I could tell it wasn't a real smile. Right at that second I have no idea what came over me but I bent down to my paper again and started to wright. When I was done I looked up and noticed his curtains were closed. 'Obviously not meant to be' I thought. I held up my paper, in a way happy he wasn't there anymore, It read "I Love You!"

**Please review and let me know what you think! :) Will update A.S.A.P but can't promise it will be tomorrow. Sorry for any spelling errors and bad grammar. That was always my weakest subject.. I try to do my best tho.  
**


	3. gorgeous and goodbye

**A/N: I am soooo sorry it has taken me to long to update! I really didn't think it would take me long. But being a mom of 3 kids unexpected things happen all the time. My daughter has come down with pneumonia and influenza and is not doing very good at all. This is a very short chapter and for that I am soo sorry! I promise I will update faster. Maybe tomorrow? If not then most definitely by Tuesday! Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews. It means so much to me that you would take time out of your day to read my story let alone review. You are all so amazing! Thanks for sticking with me and again I am soooo very sorry for not updateing sooner. Please don't be mad at me. =( I did add a bit of Edwards p.o.v yay!!! Hope you like!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight. But I do own my dreams which are full of Robert Pattinson at times hahaha**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

I woke up in a pretty good mood knowing I would finally get to spend time with my best friend. It has been way to long since we have gotten to sit and talk and not have to worry about anything. I was looking forward to it. Probably more than I should have been.

School went by in a flash and before I knew it the last bell was ringing and it was time to go home. I quickly gathered all my stuff, shoving it in my book bag and almost sprinted to my truck. As soon as I got to our little group of friends by my truck the inevitable happened. I tripped over my own two feet while trying to get to them as fast as possible and headed straight for the ground. Per usual instead of meeting the ground up close and personal I felt my favorite pair of arms wrap around me and turn me around to look into those gorgeous green eyes. Just as I let out a sigh of relief he did it again.

"Gravity don't have nothing on you" Edward whispered in my ear.

I felt the embarrassing blush rise to my face and I tried to turn away so he couldn't see it. I felt his finger under my chin stopping me from looking away.

"Don't" was all he said. I laid still in his arms and watched the perfect crooked smile spread across his face that I haven't seen in far to long.

"You know I love it when you do that?" Edward continued to whisper in my ear.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Blush. You're so gorgeous. I have the most gorgeous best friend in the world."

"um. Thanks" was my genius reply."

I wiggled around in his arms so I could stand up. He slowly and gently helped me to my feet.

"So are our plans still on for today?" I asked silently pleading for him to say yes.

"Hell yeah! We haven't got to spend time together in forever I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Okay Let me drop my stuff off at home and I will meet you on your porch like we agreed."

"Okay see you in about 10"

I turned around to walk to the drivers side of my truck. As soon as I opened the door I heard him yell for me.

"Hey wait I have a better idea." He called to me.

I turned around to face him and saw Ali walking to us.

"Hey Al!"

"Hey Bells!"

Edward walked up to her and whispered in her ear. Not two seconds later he spun around to look at me while throwing his car keys behind him to Alice.

"OH MY GOD EDWARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I shouted at him. "You NEVER let anyone drive your car. Have you gone crazy or what?"

"Oh Belly calm down. Alice is going to drive my car home and I'm going to ride with you. That will give us a little more time together." He replied with a smirk.

"Okay if you're sure you want to, I know how much you hate my truck." I rolled my eyes while he laughed at me.

"Alice just remember you wreck it you will not only buy me a new one but I will destroy your whole wardrobe. Don't think I won't! Just leave my book bag in my car, I will get it when I get home."

"I won't wreck your car Eddie, And you better leave your scrubby paws off my clothes!"

"Don't call me that you little annoying pixie. I won't touch your clothes if you keep my car in perfect condition. And I do mean PERFECT. I better come back to it the way I left it.

Alive gave a small wave of her hand to dismiss him as she climbed into the front seat of Edward's car with Jasper climbing in the passenger seat. Those two are completely inseparable!

Edward climbed into the passenger seat of my truck while I jumped into the drivers seat. I looked over at him and noticed he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked a little shy.

"Oh nothing. It's just I haven't rode with you in a while and I was wondering if you have become more accident prone and if maybe I should drive?"

"Don't start on me! You will live to regret it." I replied with a smile on my face.

"Okay okay sorry! So instead of taking your stuff home before we head out for time together I was thinking we could skip that part and just head to the meadow. You can leave your stuff in your truck. Not like anybody is going to come steal your school work."

"Sure sounds great."

As we walked into the meadow I was speechless as always when I came here. It has been so long since I have been here. I refuse to come here without Edward. This is our spot. We found it when we were little kids out wondering the forest against our parents wishes. It is one of the most gorgeous places on earth. Its a perfect circle of the greenest grass you could imagine right in the middle of the forest. It is completely surrounded by trees like you only see in movies. There are a ton of wild flowers in every color you can think of. Its the only place we have found in the forest where the light shines through completely uninterrupted by trees or anything. We used to come here when we wanted to be completely alone. Nobody knows of it with the exception of us. Nobody can bother us here. We used to spend hours on end just laying in the grass staring at the sky and talking like there was nobody else in the world. A couple of years ago Edward brought me here to surprise me. He had gotten a bench and had EC + BS = BFF 4 EVER engraved into it. Its our special bench in our special corner of the world.

He said he got it because he knew how much the moist ground drove me crazy on some occasions. Just like him to think of me like that. Well not so much anymore. Now its all about Tanya. But I understand. He says he loves her so she must mean a great deal to him.

I walked over to our bench and sat down looking up to the sky. It was a fairly sunny day for forks. There were a lot of clouds in the sky but every couple of minutes the clouds would give way and let sunshine pour through. I loved the way the sun felt on my face it is just so amazing to me. Edward was sitting at my side before I knew it and had my hand in his. I looked over to him and into his emerald green eyes. I couldn't quite figure out what I was seeing there. Confusion? Sadness? I couldn't put my finger on it.

**Edwards p.o.v**

As I sat on the bench next to Bella I couldn't help but get lost in her eyes. She is too gorgeous for her own good. She doesn't see it tho. She thinks of herself as "normal" whatever that is. She is far from it. This girl is like an angel. I have been in love with her for as long as I can remember but I will never tell her. I'm scared of losing her. As much as it tears my heart apart knowing she will never be mine, Friends is better than not having her at all. There have been so many times I have wanted to kiss her soft pink lips, look into her amazing deep brown eyes and tell her she means everything to me, Run my fingers through her long brown curls and memorize every part of her but that is something I can never do.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"I have a question for you. Please don't get mad."

"Edward we are best friends. We can talk about anything. You should know that."

"Sorry. It's just I heard you are seeing Jacob Black from the rez I was wondering if that is true? I mean not trying to say anything bad I just don't understand why you haven't told me if you are."

" Who did you hear that from?"

"umm. Tanya."

" Well I have no idea how she would know such a thing. It's not like we are friends. But to answer your question. No Edward I'm not seeing him or anyone else for that matter."

" Oh sorry I didn't mean to pry. I was just curious."

"No Edward it's okay. Don't apologize. Best friends remember?"

Next thing I knew my phone was ringing. I looked at Bella with apologetic eyes and reached into my pocket for my cell. O great it's Tanya. In all honesty I really don't like her much. I tell Bella I love her but it's far from the truth. I don't want her to know how miserable I really am. I feel like I have to be with Tanya. Some how when we got to high school I got the title of "most popular guy in school" and since Tanya is head cheerleader It's like we have to be together. I know it's not fare to her to lead her on but I don't want to hurt her feelings by telling her I'm just not into her. So by some miracle we have been together for a long time now. I flipped my phone open to answer her call knowing full well that if I didn't answer it I would never hear the end of it. She would be accusing me of cheating for the next week and that is just something I don't want to deal with right now.

"Hello."

"Hey Eddie what are you doing?"

"Tanya I told you not to call me that. I am spending time with Bella Like I told you I was going to. Do you need something?" Bella is the only person I allow to call me that. Not to mention it sounds so much worse when Tanya says it than anyone else.

" Aww I totally forgot. I just saw there is a movie playing that I want to see and I was hoping we could go together."

I rolled my eyes. Just like her to try and get me away from Bella. I hated that about Tanya but I couldn't say anything to her about it. I didn't want her to get suspicious and start telling everyone that I like Bella as more than friends. That would completely ruin our friendship.

" No Tanya. Can't you ask Jessica to go with you. I haven't spent any time with Bella in months! She is my best friend I can't just leave her and I won't."

"So what, she means more to you than I do? I thought I was your best friend? I am your girlfriend and one day will be your wife shouldn't I be your best friend?"

HA! My wife? In her dreams maybe. I would never ask her to be my wife! I couldn't tell her Bella means more. That would be a dead give away.

" Fine Tanya. Meet me at La Push beach."

I closed my phone and looked at Bella. I could see she knew what I was about to say. I could see the hurt in her eyes with a bit of anger.

" Sorry Bells I have to go. We will have to do this again soon and next time I promise to ' forget ' my phone."

"It's fine. Lets go I'll drive you there."

I could see I was going to have to do a lot to make up for this. I feel like a piece of shit.

" No it's fine I'll walk. It's just right down the road." I leaned over and gave her a one armed hug and kissed the top of her head. She always smelled so good. Mostly like strawberries which was her favorite shampoo but she also had her own scent mixed into it. Like wild flowers and lilies. It was the most amazing smell in the world. I lingered a few extra seconds before I got up and walked away. If only she were mine. I would never have to walk away from her.

* * *

** A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. I promise the next chapter will be longer! How did you like Edwards P.O.V? ****Thanks again for reading! And again sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**


	4. Annoying beeps & 20 questions

Disclaimer...I do NOT own Twilight or the characters. But I do own A LOT of twilight merchandise and my imagination! =)

BPOV

Beep...Beep...Beep...

I woke up to the sound of some annoying beeping noise but for some reason I couldn't figure out where I was. I reached up and touched my face and felt tubes. What in the world is going on? I felt a pull on my arm and opened my eyes to see wires and tubes all over my body. I started to panic and It got worse when I heard, BELLA! YOU'RE AWAKE! I looked over only to find a strange guy sitting in the chair by my bed. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. I was too shocked. Not only by his beauty but because there is a guy that I do not know, in my room, sitting by my bed, watching me sleep...Creepy much?

"Bella do you know where you are?" The strange guy asked.

It took me a minute and a few sputters later I answered in a hoarse voice,"In a hospital I assume?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Um no..Please enlighten me."

"Do you know who you are?" The stranger kept going with the questions.

"Yes the names Bella. And yours?" I replied.

"You mean you don't know who I am?"

"Again with the questions and no answers. What is this, A game of twenty questions? No! I wouldn't have asked your name if I knew it would I?" I replied in a sarcastic tone. This guy is really irritating me. Can't he tell I'm in pain? Why won't he answer my questions? I'm answering his. I sighed.

"Sorry Bella. let me go get the doctor."

And with that he was gone to leave me with my inner thoughts. My panicked ramblings going on in my head. All alone to go crazy with worry from having no idea what is going on. "Well I guess it's a good thing I'm in the hospital. If I go crazy all they have to do is take me a couple more floors up to the little white rooms. Where they can strap me in a nice jacket to hug myself. At least I will be able to hug someone and maybe feel a little better since nobody else is here to hug me" I thought to myself.

Thank goodness a couple seconds later a nice looking doctor walked into the room.

"Can I get some answers now or will I have to do another round of twenty questions with you too?" I asked the doctor still a bit irritated.

"Hello Bella. Edward tells me you don't remember anything. Is he right?"

So that's what that guys name must be. Edward..hmm saying that name sends tingles all over my body. I wonder why that is? It's like when you know you're forgetting something and it's right on the tip of your tongue but you just can't remember it all. Completely annoying as all get up! I was pulled out of my deep thinking session when the doctor cleared his throat.

"Yep twenty questions." I replied.

"Sorry doc I don't mean to be rude I am just confused." I signed.

"Completely understandable no need to apologize. My name is doctor Cullen by the way. You can call me Carlile if you would like. I am Edwards father. Do you remember him?" The nice but very annoying doctor who won't answer my questions either replied.

"I don't remember anything, no. I mean I know my name and that I live in Forks, Washington. I am 17 years old and my dads a sheriff. But everything else is fuzzy."

"Well sweetie it appears you have amnesia."

I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry it has taken me so long to update. Life has been a bit crazy and in all honesty I had what I guess you would call writers block. I couldn't think of any way to take this story that would be interesting. Thanks to my husband for staying on my case about updating this because I was leaving my fans hanging. Things finally started to come to me. I feel super bad for making those of you who like this story wait. I know how frustrating it is to get into a story for it to not be complete and not updated in a very long time. I promise I will try harder to keep this story going! Much love too all you who have read, reviewed, favored, and even messaged me about updating. I love your love! =) Again I AM SUPER SORRY! Please review let me know your opinions on this chapter! =) xoxo


	5. Memories and Tear stains

_Disclaimer...Nope still don't own Twilight or its characters but I do own my nice comfy couch I am sitting on and laptop I am using to write this awesome or awesomely bad story! ( That last part is up to you my "fans" ) O wow maybe I am famous and just don't know it. Only famous people have fans right? Yeah I guess not...pouts and gets on with the story already_.

After Carlile ran a bunch of tests and finally got me back to my room I was welcoming the quietness that comes with being alone. I wanted time to think about what had happened. It is really bothering me that I can't remember anything. But my thought prosses or lack there of was interupted by my door slowly opening and the softest velvety voice I had ever heard came spilling thought the small crack of the open door.

"May I uh...Please come in?"

"Sure." Was all I could say. Hell I was lucky to get that out. I could seriously listen to that voice all day.

The strange man who I am now sure goes by Edward, walked slowly into the room with his head hanging down.

"Why do you look so depressed? Or are you still not going to actually answer my questions?" I asked the guy who looks so deeply pained.

"Sorry about that Belly I was confused, and scared, and well you get the point."

"Still not answering my questions." I replied

" Not to mention you are confusing me even more. Why would you be confused and scared and whatever else and why are you calling me belly?"

"Because Bella, You are my best friend. This is all my fault!" Edward replied. He started pacing around my room like a crazy guy who has no idea where he is. "kinda like me." I thought with a small chuckle. Edward looked up at me with a confused look.

"What are you chuckling at?"

"Oh besides the fact you are pacing around my room like a crazy guy who has no idea where he is. Kinda like me besides the pacing part. Oh and the being a guy part, that would be a bit awkward." That got him to smile.

"So I'm your best friend huh? Glad you remember." I chuckled trying to make light of the awkward situation we are both in.

"How could any of this possibly be your fault?" I asked a bit confused.

"Because I should have been with you. I should have been the one who got hurt not you! He started to shout.

"Well for one please keep your voice down I do have a bit of a headache you know. For two you or anyone else for that matter can't be with me all day every day Edward it's just not possible."

"If I wouldn't have answer my damn phone, I would have been with you. And to make it worse I answered it and left you only to be stood up and you to get hurt and not even remember me! Bella I will NEVER leave your side again." He stressed.

"You gonna turn into the crazy stalker guy I don't know who follows me around like a lost puppy and gives me those creepy looks like you can read my mind?" I asked offering a sincere smile. The poor guy looked like he would jump off a bridge to end the pain he's in if he could. I can't believe he blames my injuries on himself. Something inside me says I know him and not just as someone I see around but am actually close to. And I would love to help end his pain. But something else tells me I should be mad at him. I am so confused it is unreal.

The doctor told me I had been in a car accident. A hit and run is what he said. He said the cops were looking for the person who did it but didn't have any leads yet. I don't see how a hit and run could possibly be Edwards fault. After all I am sure he wasn't the one driving. He wouldn't be here with me if he was would he? I was broke out of my thoughts for the umpteenth time today by the feel of my bed sinking. Edward was sitting on my bed. I felt my cheeks grow warm and tried to hide my face as fast as I could but I wasn't quick enough. His finger caught under my chin and he raised my face so we were looking right into each other eyes. I felt some crazy electrical like tingles running through my body and it took all the energy I had to keep breathing without hyperventilating.

"Bella I L..." Was all I caught before a ton of memories came rushing back...

"OH MY FRIGGIN WOW.!" I yelled as tears started staining my face before everything went black.

2 updates in one day! YAY! Are you proud of me? I am proud of myself thats for sure! Seems things are pouring out of my mind left and right today...altho I really should be cleaning my house. Whoops.

Please review...I love your love and its much better than fried chicken and I gotta say NOTHING ever beats fried chicken...until I started this story =) BTW sorry they are short chapters but I don't want to force it like I was in the beginning and end up not able to finish it. So I am letting it flow in the way that feels right =)


	6. Crazy lunatic and A promise

DISCLAIMER- _Nope don't own Twilight or the character. Anyone want to bring me a cookie before I cry? Didn't think so. ( walks away pouting but yells)" GO AHEAD AND READ THE CHAPTER ANYWAY BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU AND YOUR LOVE." ( Before she walks out)_

EPOV

On my way to La push beach I wasn't thinking about my girlfriend. Nope, Instead I couldn't get Bella out of my mind. The way her hair blew in the wind. The way we looked into each others eyes. It was almost as if she could see my very soul. Read all of my thoughts and knew exactly how I felt. I could get lost looking into those eyes. I would give anything to be the one she wrapped her arms around. The one she wants to spend the rest of her life with. Because even tho we are only 17, I would give anything to be with her for the rest of my life. Relationships never last at our age. If I told her how I felt and by some miracle she felt the same way "which I know she don't" I added mentally, It wouldn't last with going away to college and in the end everything would be ruined including our friendship. There was no way I could do that.

So as always I will keep my feelings to myself and remain her best friend for life. As I got to La Push beach I realized Tanya was no where around. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed her number. There was no way I was going to sit here and wait for her. I don't even want to see her. I only came because I knew if I didn't she would start all kinds of problems I just don't want to deal with.

"Hello Eddie." I heard after the fourth ring.

"Tanya, Where the hell are you at? It's starting to rain and I won't stand her much longer wanting on you. By the way I have told you a million times DO. NOT. CALL. ME. THAT!" I all but yelled into the phone.

" Oh sorry Eddie." She replied as I loudly exhaled and rolled my eyes.

"Such a ditz." I muttered to myself.

" I um got caught up, I can't make it. Sorry." I heard her laugh right before I heard a loud boom noise.

"What was that Tanya? Where are you?"

"Oh it was nothing thunder I think. I'm um...I gotta go. Bye Eddie." I heard her reply before the line went dead.

"Uh that's it I HAVE HAD IT!" I yelled to the gloomy sky.

I quickly dialed the pixies number hoping like hell she would answer because walking home doesn't sound like fun right about now.

"Hey Edward whats up?" I heard the chipper sing song voice on the other end.

"Alice can you come get me from La Push beach please?"

"Uh sure but where is Bella? I thought you two were having a 'friend date' today?"

"Please no questions, Just come get me kay?"

"Be there in 10." I heard right before I closed my phone.

I walked over to a big rock a couple feet away from me and sat down to wait on my annoying pixie like sister. I started to think about how I was going to make this up to Bella. I should have never left. She will always be more important than anybody but I couldn't let her know that. Of course she knows she is important to me but only in a best friend way. She can't know shes more important than anyone or anything to me because then she would know I am completely and irrevocably In love with her. Nope can't have that.

I was pulled from my thoughts when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocked and checked the caller I.d. It was my dad. Wonder why on earth he would be calling me when he is supposed to be at work I quickly flipped my phone open fearing something was wrong. In no time at all, my worries were confirmed.

" Son, An ambulance just arrived. Bella has been in a car accident of sorts. She is unconscious and banged up pretty bad. I think you should get here as soon as you can."

I don't remember much after that. I fell to the ground in complete and utter shock. The next thing I know I was at the hospital standing over Bella as she lay unconscious in a small hospital room with nothing but a bunch of machines stuck to her and the sound of her heartbeat filling the room with a beep here and there from the machines.

To hear her heartbeat was a relief. It meant she was going to make it. The heart that I wish was mine for all of eternity still has blood pumping through it. It was music to my ears. I lightly took Bella's hand as I spoke softly directly into her ear.

"Bella if you can hear me please find a way to let me know. Squeeze my hand, Blink your eyes, anything. Please do something sweet Belly I can't take this."

After waiting a few minutes I realized she couldn't hear me. I sighed and did the only thing I could think of. I spilled everything to her. If she would have been awake I wouldn't have done it. But I needed to get it out there. So with Bella sleeping safe and sound right next to me, I told her everything.

" Bella, " I paused taking a shaky breath. " You are my world. We have known each other all our lives. I love you more than anyone or anything. More than life its self. I would give anything to be in your place. I would give my life to take the pain from you. Bella without you I would have nothing. You are the sun in my sky the air I breathe. The light that lights my path. Do you get it Bella? " Of course not she can't hear you, idiot" I mentally yelled at myself. " I am completely and irrevocably in love with you Bella. I will never leave your side again! Someone will have to kill me before I let that happen!"

I looked up from Bella's hand to her face and as I stared at her blinking back the tears that were threatening to spill over, Bella took a deep breathe and reached up to her face. I took a shaky breathe and watched as I prayed she didn't hear what I said. She opened her eyes and looked at all the wires on her body. She looked...confused?

"BELLA! YOU'RE AWAKE!" I couldn't have been happier the moment she looked at me. That was until I noticed she was looking at me with panic written all over her face. She looked like she didn't know where she was. She opened her mouth to talk but because I knew she was in pain I stopped her before she could say anything.

"Bella do you know where you are?" I asked.

At first she didn't say anything. I just wanted her to shake her head yes or no. I was beginning to think she didn't know what was going on. She opened her mouth, coughed a few times then managed to say in a deep hoarse voice,

"In a hospital I assume?" That was it. She had no idea what was going on. I started to internally panic.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked my still very looking confused best friend.

"Um no..Please enlighten me." Hey at least she still has the sarcasm down I thought to myself.

"Do you know who you are?" I asked. I couldn't take the time to answer her. I had to know how bad this was. Growing up with a father who is a doctor I knew the signs of amnesia and was really panicking now.

"Yes the names Bella. And yours?" I wanted to jump out of my chair, scream , and cry all at this moment but instead I calmly said, "You mean you don't know who I am?"

"Again with the questions and no answers. What is this, A game of twenty questions? No! I wouldn't have asked your name if I knew it would I?" She replied in a very sarcastic tone. I could tell I was really annoying her now.

Since I'm not an actual doctor I couldn't actually tell her what is wrong so I knew I had to go get my dad. And take a breather because I knew I was going to have a break down any moment and it's just not cool for a guy to have a break down. Especially in front of a lot of people including the girl I am madly in love with. " Who has no friggin idea who you are!" My internal voice just had to point out to me again.

I replied with a quick "Sorry Bella. let me go get the doctor." And left her room as fast as I could. Okay so I know I said I would never leave her side again but I knew she needed to see my dad and I wasn't technically leaving I was just going to find a quiet place to calm down as soon as I got my dad to her room.

I sat in the stair well and cried. Yes I Edward Anthony Mason Cullen cried my eyes out for a good ten minutes. I had almost lost my best friend also known as the love of my life, got her back, only to lose her again because she has amnesia. After ten minutes of freaking out completely my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and groaned when I saw Tanya's name flash across the screen. I opened it and very rudely said, "Tanya not right now! My best friend is in the hospital for god sake!"

Her reply was not what I expected. " Hello Eddie boy. Oh I know all about Miss love of your life being in the hospital. She shouldn't have crossed me. You are mine and I will not lose you to a boring,short, unattractive, clumsy twit like her! Just thought you might want to know. So if you have any plans of getting with her or turning me in remember that's not the worse I can do and I will also ruin you. This is a promise NOT a threat!"

I couldn't talk, I couldn't move, I couldn't comprehend what she had just told me. When I finally came to my senses I could do nothing but yell. Thank god this place is soundproof.

" WE ARE OVER TANYA YOU GOT THAT! I HAVE NEVER LIKED YOU, YOU ARE A STUCK UP, CRAZY LUNATIC, BITCH AND YOU WILL GET PAYBACK DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

Before I hung up the phone I heard " Just remember Eddie I wouldn't do anything crazy if I was you. I have more power than anybody in this town so I would rethink that statement you just made." I heard her laugh and I slammed my phone shut.

I sat there a little while longer thinking about what Tanya had just said. I can't believe she actually ran Bella down. What a lunatic! This is all my fault. If I wouldn't have left her if I would have just stayed and told Tanya what I really wanted, none of this would have happened! But what do I do now? Do I turn her in? I would love nothing more than to see Tanya get what she deserves. But I can't. She wasn't lying. Being the mayors daughter, She gets away with everything! And she already did this to Bella I can't let her hurt her even more. I also can't let her tell Bella how I really feel. My love doesn't even remember us being best friends, she would surely run for the hills and my life as I know it would be over. COMPLETELY OVER! NO! I won't let that happen. I will just stay with Bella, twenty four seven if I have to. I will make sure she will forever be safe! If friendship is the only thing I can have with her even if I have to work to get it back, then I will gladly take it with open arms. I just can't lose her for good.

I slowly stood up and made my way back to Bella's room. I slowly opened the door but thought better of just walking in so I softly said " May I uh...Please come in?" I wasn't sure she would want to talk to me being as she has no idea who I am anymore. I was surprised to say the least when her response came back. "Sure."

"Why do you look so depressed? Or are you still not going to actually answer my questions?" She asked me. I looked at her for a minute trying to figure out why she would be worried about me. She is the one laid up in a hospital because my crazy ex ran her down. After a minute I thought I better answer her. After all this is all my fault, I owed her at least that much.

"Sorry about that Belly I was confused, and scared, and well you get the point." I replied.

"Still not answering my questions." She replied looking a bit irritated.

" Not to mention you are confusing me even more. Why would you be confused and scared and whatever else and why are you calling me belly?" She continued.

I lost my cool and felt my feeling for her bubbling inside me fighting to get out,"Because Bella, You are my best friend. This is all my fault!" I answered. My voice shooting up a few octaves. I need to get control of myself but it seems harder and harder every time I am with her. Not to mention I am keeping the biggest secret anyone could ever keep from their best friend.I started pacing again and I heard her chuckle.

"What are you chuckling at?"

"Oh besides the fact you are pacing around my room like a crazy guy who has no idea where he is. Kinda like me besides the pacing part. Oh and the being a guy part, that would be a bit awkward." She replied. That got me to smile. My Bella ( as I like to call her) will always be able to do that. She can make me smile no matter what. It is one of the uncountable reasons I love this girl so much.

"So I'm your best friend huh? Glad you remember." She chuckled. I could tell she was trying to lighten the mood. Things seemed a bit tense and awkward at the moment.

"How could any of this possibly be your fault?" She asked me looking confused yet again.

"Because I should have been with you. I should have been the one who got hurt not you! I started shouting. I knew I should be quiet but I was getting more and more pissed as the time went on. I really just wished I could be the one to give Tanya the payback she deserves. I hate seeing my love laying here in pain. This wasn't right.

"Well for one please keep your voice down I do have a bit of a headache you know. For two you or anyone else for that matter can't be with me all day every day Edward it's just not possible." I could tell she was trying to make me feel better. Shouldn't that be the other way around?

"If I wouldn't have answered my damn phone, I would have been with you. And to make it worse I answered it and left you only to be stood up and you to get hurt and not even remember me! Bella I will NEVER leave your side again." I stressed. Okay so I couldn't exactly tell her the whole truth but I had to tell her as much of it as I could. I could not stand here and completely lie to her.

"You gonna turn into the crazy stalker guy I don't know who follows me around like a lost puppy and gives me those creepy looks like you can read my mind?" She asked offering one of her amazing smiles.

Everything went quiet for a minute and I could tell she was thinking. I walked over to her bed and slowly sat down beside her. She looked up at me with that amazing blush on her cheeks but tried turning her head really quick so I couldn't see. I wasn't having that. She is so gorgeous and at that moment I just wanted to look into her eyes. I wanted her to see just how sorry I really am so I caught her face with my finger just under her chin and turned her face back to mine. I felt the same tingles I have all these years every time I touch her and I noticed she started breathing a little bit faster. I started to think maybe I was scaring her so I took a deep breath and prepared myself to say the one thing I swore I never would.

"Bella I L..." was all I got out before her head went limp and she screamed "OH MY FRIGGIN WOW!" Before she passed out.

The only thing I could do was start screaming. I ran out of her room screaming for my dad. I can't lose her. Not now not ever! She is the love of my life dammit!

_Dun dun dun...okay so chapter 6 is done. wow 3 updates in one day. Crazy right? I thought ya'll deserved it since I have deprived you of this story for so long hahaha. hope you all like. Please remember to review. I love every last one of you that read my story, review, select it as a fav of yours and/or add it to your updates. But reviews actually let me know what you think so please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! You know I love your love! =) Reviews are better than fresh chocolate chip cookie dough! =p ooo now I want some of that too..anybody want to bring me some? hehehe_


	7. Waking up and A declaration

DISCLAIMER...Nope still haven't got the rights to Twilight or the characters But I have the rights to freedom of speech and I use it to my advantage! =p

I woke up to Doctor Cullen standing above me holding one of my eyes open and shining a flash light in it. Rude much? I thought to myself. But I knew he was only doing his job.

"Well good morning sleep head."

"How long was I out?"

"Around twelve hours." He informed me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Oh no twenty questions again huh?" I replied.

He just chuckled as he waited for my answer.

" I feel fine. Well besides the obvious." I told him.

" Can you tell me what happened right before you passed out?"

"Um...I was talking to Edward when all of a sudden I started remembering things."

"Would you mind telling me what those memories were?"

" Well I can remember everything actually."

"That is great Bella!" Carlile replied with a ton of enthusiasm. Maybe too much?

"Can you tell me anything about the accident?"

I took a moment to think back before I started in with my story.

"Well I was out by the road checking the mail after my afternoon with Edward 'If that's what you want to call it I mentally said to myself' and when I turned around all I saw was a flash of silver and then felt the most horrible pain I had ever felt and then I woke up here. I can't tell you what kind of car or who was driving tho because I didn't see. I don't know if it was male or female either. I'm sorry I wish I could be of more help."

"Do you remember anything else." Carlile pressed.

"Well I remember everything from that day and from the rest of my life but nothing else about the accident." I replied before hanging my head. Why couldn't I have saw more. The person who tried to kill me is still out there. Who knows if they will try again.

"Well we know it was a silver car. That is something to go on. Good job Bella." He smiled and I knew it was a real smile so I exhaled in relief.

"I am going to go see if all of your test results are in. If everything is fine you should get to go home in twenty four hours." He informed me.

"Thanks doc! I could really use some fresh air, good food, and maybe some music. Anything is better than all these beeping noises!" I softly laughed.

"I'll see what I can do sweetie. Your mom and dad are here to see you. Please don't visit long you need to rest."

"Okay doc, thanks again."

After spending an hour with my parents who I found out had been there almost the whole time I was passed out, they decided to go home and get some rest so I could get some. I didn't sleep very good. I kept repeating the day of the accident in my head. Instead of having nightmares about the accident, I had nightmares about Edward walking away from me. He walked out of my life left me alone for Tanya. He didn't want me not even as a friend.

After remembering everything the thing that hurts me the most is Edward chose Tanya over me. Again. I mean I know they are together but I have been his best friend since birth basically. All I asked for was one day with him. I don't see how Edward can't see that she is intentionally coming between us. I laid in the very uncomfortable hospital bed all alone going over what happened a million times. How could he not see how hurt it made me for him to walk away from me so easily. How can it not bother him that he don't spend time with his best friend. The one he swears whos side he will never leave again. Has he even been here since I passed out? Does he really even care? He is probably out with Tanya at this very moment. I was proven wrong as soon as I thought that last part.

"Bella? Would you mind some company?" I heard his soft velvety voice through the opening from my door.

"If you want to come in, then be my guest." I replied. I couldn't help but to be upset with him. He has hurt me. It may not be a physical hurt but it is the deep kind. The kind that is very hard to get rid of. He has hurt me emotionally. I just wish I could tell him this and exactly why. But there is no way without ruining our friendship.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward whispered from the chair by my bed.

"For?" I asked. Curiosity had the best of me. I knew I should have said Its okay but really it wasn't and I wasn't quite sure what he would be saying sorry for.

"Dad told me you remembered everything. Which means you remember me walking away from you at the meadow. I should have stayed. You are my best friend. It was the first time in months you asked to spend a day with me and I just blew you off once again. Bella you mean more to me than that. I promise from now on out I will be at your side all the time." He looked so hurt and torn up about it I actually felt sorry for him.

"Edward I can't lie. You hurt me. I can't figure out what happened to us. I mean I know we have grown up and you got a girlfriend now. But why do you let that come between our friendship? I thought I could count on you but I obviously can't. I can't sit here and lie and tell you everything is fine. Because it's quit obvious it's far from fine. I am hurt and not just physically. Right now I think I just need time to think. I need to process everything. Please just go. I'm sorry Edward, I am not trying to be mean but I just...I need time okay?" I couldn't tell him I just want thing back the way they were when having each other was all we needed and I want nothing more than to be wrapped in his arms feeling safe and loved and know he is mine forever. Even tho I desperately wanted too.

"Bella please."

I cut him off with a turn of my head and listened as his foot steps got closer to the door. I heard the door start to close but before it was latched I heard him say one last thing.

" I'm not going anywhere Bella. I will prove to you that you can count on me. I will always he your best friend. I will be sitting right outside this door. If you need anything at all just holler because Bella I promise you I will not leave this hospital without you."

With that I head the door latch and I laid there and cried. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore and I feel asleep from the exhaustion of the day.

Reviews are better than my grandmas homemade blackberry pie. Review Review Review cuz my grams lives 2 hours away and makes her pies with splenda now...YUCK! No blackberry pie for me =( Don't you want to make me happy somehow? Just click that little button down there that says review and you will make my day...wait no my week...maybe my month? No you will definitely make my year! I love your love! =)


	8. Good friends & A unexpected question

_DISCLAIMER: Twilight and it's characters are not mine...BUT MY FANTASIES ARE! =)_

"Morning Bella" I heard all of my friends say at once as my door started to open.

"Hey guys! What are you all doing here?

"We came to get your lazy butt. You can't just sit in this hospital the rest of your life." Rosalie replied with a smile on her face.

Hearing that made me smile. "Dr. Cullen, I mean Carlile hasn't said anything to me about going home. Are you guys sure I can?"

"Dad told me this morning when he got home that as soon as you woke up you would be able to go home." Alice offered.

"Thank the lord! I can't stand to be here one more day."

They all laughed at me as they started getting my things ready.

"I can do that guys I am not helpless you know."

"Just sit your little butt down and relax we got this." Emmet or as I like to call him, Teddy bear said.

"Yeah bells, You were just hit by a car! I mean you need to rest because we all know getting hit by a car is not good for the body." Rosalie replied with a sarcastic grin.

"Okay okay, But can I go tell the nurse I am ready?" I asked hoping they would let me out of this bed. A week in this bed is far to long, I needed to stretch.

"Nope. Edward did that already so just relax and settle down." Jasper informed and demanded me.

"Seems like he refuses to leave your side Bella. Looks like you go a servant for life." Rosalie mumbled the last part.

I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her. She is rarely ever on edge like this. I hope her and Emmet aren't fighting. They are both stubborn and hard headed they tend to disagree a lot. Their love and relationship is strange but strong.

"Why is Edward still here. How long has he been here? And if he has been here awhile why hasn't anyone told me until now?"

"Bella he is here all the time. He goes home to shower once a day but that's it. Mom brings his food to him, He sleeps by the door in a chair, and he checks on you at least twice a day. Have you been that out of it?" Alice told me.

"Um yeah I guess I have. He needs to just got home and let me be. I guess what I want doesn't matter tho." I said.

The room was quiet for a few minutes as we waited for the nurse to come release me. As she wheeled me out of my room I notices Alice wasn't lying one bit, and neither was Edward. He was sitting right by my door in A chair. He looked a hot mess. His eyes were black underneath, his hair was in disarray, not the normal kind but it looked like he had been running his hands through it over and over again, and he looked really pale. I felt bad. I mean he wasn't the greatest friend for awhile but he has realized what he did. From the looks of it he is deeply sorry. He didn't try to say anything as I came out of the room. He just got up and walked silently beside me.

When the nurse stopped my wheel chair outside I noticed it was right in front of Edwards car. I started to panic as I looked up at him. I had no idea what we would say to each other. I wasn't ready to be alone with him yet and I didn't want to be stuck in a car with a ton of tension in the air.

"Bella, We don't have to talk. I will be completely quiet. Just please let me drive you home so I know you are safe."

"Bells you can ride with us if it will make you feel better." Rose offered.

"Thanks Rose, But I don't think it will kill me to ride with Edward." I replied while looking back and forth between the two. I mean I am being a bit childish. It's not like Edward is a stranger or anything.

My nurse wheeled me to the side of Edwards car as he opened the passenger side door for me. He offered his hand and I took it slowly. The second his skin touched mine, I got the all to familiar tingles through my body. I quickly sucked in air as I started to feel dizzy. I think Edward could tell something was wrong because before I could blink he had me wrapped in his arms. I flinched away and he backed off while letting his head hang. I felt bad. We had been best friends for so long and now I am acting as if he will intentionally physically hurt me. I need to calm down a bit.

We pulled up in Edwards drive way after a quiet tense ride home only to continue to sit completely quiet and still for a few minutes before I couldn't take it anymore and looked over at him preparing to talk but that plan quickly went out the window when my eyes met his. I hadn't noticed him staring at me.

"Bella, There is no way you can walk into your house. I hope you don't mind but I am going to have to carry you home and to your room.

My mom and dad were still at work so that meant I had no choice but to let him. The second his arms were around me I wasn't sure if I should curl into him like my body and heart wanted, or if I should keep as much distance as possible like my head wanted. I reluctantly gave in to my heart. I laid my head on his shoulder and slowly relaxed into him. I knew I shouldn't be doing it. I have loved him for so long tho. I just wanted this one minute to enjoy the one thing I have always wanted...Edward.

I felt his arms tighten around me and I felt safe. Since the accident I have been scared. Tho I haven't told anyone because really it was my problem, No body could help me. I also didn't want pity. But when Edward put me in my bed and started to walk out I lost all control of myself and before I realized what I had said it was to late to take it back.

"Edward, I'm scarred. I don't want to be alone. Can you please stay with me?"

HEY HEY HEY! OH MY WOW! I LOVE ALL YOUR LOVE! Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I am happier than a 3 year old in a candy store! I got so many story notifications, fav story alerts, and fav author alerts along with the wonderful reviews I couldn't stop myself from jumping up and down while screaming for joy! My husband was thinking I had officially lost it. HAHA. I know I promised an update last night so sorry I didn't. My husband has officially turned me in to a Call of Duty Black Opps junkie LOL Once I finally pulled myself away from that I ended up watching Faster. Great movie I totally suggest it.(It has the yummy rock in it! eeeeekkk...) Thanks again for all the love. You know I LOVE YOUR LOVE!

Reviews are better than Dwayne Johnson a.k.a The Rock. And OMG hes the hottest man on this earth. Yes I am saying he is hotter than Edwards. (Runs away yelling PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I AM JUST TELLING THE TRUTH!)


	9. Love & Waterfalls

DISCLAIMER: _Twilight and its characters are not mine but my sanity is even tho I don't think I will have it much longer =p_

"Um Bella, I don't think that is such a great idea. You are on medication so you are not thinking right. I don't want you to wake up and be upset that I am here or anything else. I will just open your window and when I get home I will open mine and sit by it. That way if you need anything I will be able to hear you and see you." Edward replied.

"Edward, I know what I am talking about. I know exactly what I am asking. Please stay. I am scared I don't want to be alone. Please Edward?"

I watched as he paced back and forth pulling his hands thought his hair over and over. I could tell he was deep in thought. I didn't mean to confuse him or make him uncomfortable. I am confused and uncomfortable right at this moment for the both of us. I really didn't want to be home alone. Not until whoever tried to kill me was caught. I still can't figure out what I could have done to make someone so mad as to try and kill me.

I could feel the tears starting to sting my eyes as I shook my head trying to stop that train of thought. Edward was looking right at me and before I knew it he was at my side.

"Bella are you sure you want me to stay?"

I didn't say anything. I just pulled the blankets back to the side of me and pat the bed. Edward slowly walked over to the bed looking straight into my eyes as he did so. From the look in his eyes he was unsure of what I was asking. It looked like he was searching my eyes and the expression on my face for any sign of doubt. But he wasn't going to find anything.

He sat down on the edge of my bed taking off his shoes as I rolled over onto my side to look at him. He laid down in my bed pulling the blankets up over him as he rolled onto his side to face me and wrapped me in his warm, strong, protective arms. I sighed as I closed my eyes and relaxed. I laid there with my eyes closed just thinking. Thinking of how much I have always loved Edward, Of how childish I am being over him spending time with his girl friend, Of the accident and how he has shown me that we will forever be best friends. That thought made me want to cry. Best friends, that is all we will ever be. But if that is what I can get I will gladly take it. I would rather have him as a friend than nothing at all. I opened my eyes and was met with those gorgeous emeralds that are so warm and familiar.

He had pain written all over his face. From the look in his eyes he was begging me to forgive him. At that point I felt more horrible than I ever had before. I was jealous. I have been a down right bitch to him because of jealousy. I had put a huge strain on the one great thing we have together. I opened my mouth to apologize but he stopped me.

"Bella, I really am sorry. I will never forgive myself for hurting you. I hope one day you can forgive me. I swear I will never hurt you again!"

"No Edward I'm sorry. I have been such a bitch to you. I was just jealous. Tanya had all of your time and I felt like you didn't want anything to do with me anymore. I was being so childish. Please forgive me. I don't want our friendship to be strained like this. All of the tension and pain is killing me."

"It's killing me to Bells. How about we forgive each other?" He replied with a small crooked but oh so gorgeous smile.

"Deal I said."While wrapping my arms around his neck to hug him.

I unwrapped my arms and laid my head under his chin with my hands on his chest and closed my eyes. After a while I must have been dreaming because I swore I heard Edward whisper "I love you Isabella." If only it was true.

I woke up the next morning and glanced at the clock on my night stand. "Why in the world did I sleep so late?" I groaned.

"Well you haven't had the best week and your body is trying to heal." I heard an amazing voice reply.

I froze trying to figure out why Edward was in my room. Wait. I realized he wasn't just in my room but I was wrapped in his amazing arms. I heard him chuckle and rolled over to see him smiling at me.

"Just a minute it will catch up to you." He said while looked at me with a devious grin.

Just then it all came back. I thought it had all been a dream. But since he was here in my bed with his arms around me all while smiling at me, I realized everything was real. Well besides when he told me he loved me. That I knew was a dream.

"So it wasn't all a dream? Everything is fine again?" I asked just to make sure.

"Nope not a dream. Everything is fine Belly. Well besides your stomach protesting. Lets go get some food."

He got up and walked around to the side of my bed I was laying and bend down to pick me up.

"Edward how am I going to get any better if you don't let me do anything? I can handle walking to the kitchen, now get out of my way." I play swatted at him.

"Okay fine but I will be right behind you the whole way."

I rolled my eyes at him as he moved out of the way. During breakfast we had decided to get away for awhile. We headed to Seattle in hopes of just relaxing for the day. After we stopped at Starbucks we headed to the Waterfall Garden. It is so amazing here. The smell of the flowers and the sound of the water is always mesmerizing. We spent two hours just talking. We talked about everything. He told me him and Tanya were having problems. Said he was tired of her drama but we didn't stay on the subject long. Told me that Rose and Emmet were in fact having problems and how Rose was over at his house a lot more with Alice now I guess he could hear her crying a lot and Emmet was rarely around now. I felt really bad about that. They are so good together. I hoped everything would get better soon.

Once I started to yawn Edward decided it was time to take me home. Once we got there I tried to convince him to stay with me again tonight but my parents were home and he had a lot of homework to do so I ended up in my room, by myself, laying in bed unable to sleep. It was like deja vu. I started thinking about the days events and the night before when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I hollered.

My door slowly opened and I was completely confused and surprised to see the person standing at my door.

"Hey Bells! Long time no see. Your mom called and told me what happened. I got here as soon as I could. How are you feeling?"

HELLO AGAIN ALL MY AWESOME FRIENDS! Hope you all are having a good weekend! Any idea who it might be at her door? OMG Your reviews are so amazing! I think I am in LOVE with your love! Yep completely in love. I get the whole butterflies in my tummy and all, every time I get a new review. And all of you who haven't reviewed, don't worry I love you too! All of your story alerts author alerts ect... are A-FREAKIN-MAZING! You are all giving me so much inspiration to keep writing! Keep on reviewing and I will definitely keep writing! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! =) You know you want to. You can't help but to make me happy =-) Btw has anyone realized how sexy House is? Yeah I am watching him right now and even tho hes a bit old for me, he is still hot! Just say'n.


	10. Brother & A break in

DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or its characters, but I do own 2 tickets to Bucky Covington's concert this Saturday! =)

"BUBBY! OH MY GOD!" I yelled as Jacob came through the door.

Okay so technically he was not my brother. It was pretty obvious since he had russet skin and I was as pale as you could get. Our fathers and our mothers were best friends. We grew up together. He was as close to a brother as I will would ever have. We had always been super close, but he went away to college last year and I hadn't seen him since.

"When did you get into town? You didn't have to come all this way you know. I am doing fine. Oh my god! I missed you so much!"

"Whoa, slow down there, firecracker. I got into town about an hour ago. And I did have to come. You are my little sister and I am going to make whoever did this to you pay. I missed you too little sis." he replied, answering all my questions.

I got up and walked over to him, throwing my arms around his neck. " I am so glad you are back. Are you staying for a while?'

"I get to stay for a whole week and drive you crazy."

"Sounds like fun," I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Get yourself up and ready. We are gonna go get some food. But first, I am going to run next door and say hello to everyone really quickly. See you in a few."

I walked over to my dresser as soon as he walked out the door and retrieved my bag of toiletries. "Time to take a hot shower and then get out of this house for awhile. I am in desperate need of some fresh air," I thought to myself.

EPOV

I was in the kitchen making a sandwich before I went to go check on Bella when I heard a knock at the door. I literally had to blink a few times when I answered it. I couldn't believe Jacob was standing at my door. It had been a year since I had last saw him. We used to hang out all the time. He was basically Bella's older brother; just not blood related.

"Hey, man, long time no see. What brings you back?" I asked.

"Heard about the accident little sis was in and I couldn't just let something like that go. I'm here to kick someone's ass. Would you happen to know anything about it? Preferably, who did it?" he replied.

"I have my suspicions I just don't have evidence." I told him. He was the only person who knew how I felt about Bella. Well, besides Tanya, but I never actually told her. She just assumed. I knew Jacob wouldn't get involved. He just gave me the normal brother lecture about dating his little sis, things like "I will take your manly hood away if you touch my little sister in any way she doesn't want." and " Hurt my little sister and they won't find your body." He would never bust me out though.

We went up to my room and I told him everything I knew. I told him how Tanya all but admitted to being the one to hit Bella. And how she was threatening to ruin my life and hurt Bella even worse than last time, if I turned her in. I told him about everything that went on in the past year; I didn't leave anything out.

" I want her to pay for what she did, Jacob, and I promise you I will find a way."

" We are going to start tonight. We need to see her car; that right there is proof if she was the one to hit Bella or not. I mean, if Bella said she saw silver. The only person we know of who has anything against Bella is Tanya and she drives a silver mustang! You know what they say; if it looks like a duck and quacks like a duck, then it's gotta be a duck. So tonight we are going by there and looking around."

"I'm in. I will bring her down if it's the last thing I do. She messed with the wrong girl and it's time she's put in her place."

He stood up and shook my hand. "All right, I will see you tonight, man. I need to go get Bells. We are going out for lunch. I figured she most likely needs to get out or she will go crazy from being locked in that house all the time."

I laughed and shook my head as he walked out. I laid back down in my bed and thought about everything I had done to hurt Bella. If I would had never been with Tanya, Bella would have never gotten hurt. I had not only hurt her feelings numerous times, but now she had been physically hurt because of me. I wanted to show Bella that she could count on me if it was the last thing I did and I was going to start by getting the person who tried to kill her behind bars.

I ended up falling asleep after a while and I wished I could have stayed like that forever. I had the most amazing dream. Bella and I were so much in love it was crazy. She was finally mine and I was by her side at all times. I wished reality was as good as dreams. I was startled awake by my phone ringing extremely loudly in my ear. It was the call I had been waiting for all day.

"Hello," I said, answering it.

"Hey, man, it's Jacob. Let's get this ball rolling. I am ready to beat some ass. Whoever thought they could lay a finger on my little sister and get away with it, was sadly mistaking."

"I'll be out in just a minute. And I know what you mean. I'm with ya, man!"

Ten minutes later, we were parked in Jacob's car in the small wooded area behind Tanya's house. We quietly got out of the car and snuck up to her house. Nobody was home, so we went separate ways. Jacob headed to the garage, but I went straight into Tanya's house to her bedroom. As I was going through her night stand, I came across a folded piece of paper. I opened it up to find a number. I recognized the number instantly. I headed out to see if Jacob had found her car; and sure enough, it was parked in the garage with a cover over it.

"Hey, man, look what I found," Jacob hollered at me.

"Looks like we found what we were looking for. I just have one question though." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the paper, handing it to Jacob.

"Why does she have this number?" he asked.

"That's what I am wondering too," I replied.

Okay, first thing first. I want to say AGAIN that I love all of you who read my story. You are all so awesome! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE! A few people knew it was Jacob standing in Bella's door, but nobody thought he was like a brother to her. No love triangle here. I am kind of burnt out on the love triangles with bella and how she never knows exactly what she wants. That is all I am giving away tho. You will all be shocked at the end of this story I promise you that!

Second thing is, I want to give a HUGE shout out to my new beta! She is awesome and I feel down right sorry for her haha. There was so many mistakes in this chapter before I sent it to her. I don't think I would have enough patience to fix so many problems for just one chapter haha. I will try and update at least once every other day. Sometimes You might get a few in one day and other times it will take me a couple of days to post just one chapter. Having 3 kids keeps me pretty busy, but things are floating around in my head all day every day for this story, so I should be able to keep a good pace with updating.

Please review! I LOVE YOUR LOVE! Reviews are better than butterfingers. Btw does anyone want to bring me a butterfinger? I have been craving butterfingers for the past week and still haven't got one. I will trade it for some awesome reviews tho! =)


	11. Begging & The truth

**Disclosure: I do not own Twilight or the characters. However I do own one of Bucky Covington's guitar picks! =)**

"Jake, you can't turn that in to the cops. You know what she will do!"

I pleaded with Jacob for over an hour, begging him not to turn his pictures he took on his phone of Tanya's car, in to the police. She was crazy enough to attempt to kill Bella again and I couldn't let anyone hurt her again,so I knew we needed to get Tanya put away. But if she got caught, then she was going to ruin my life.

For some odd reason, Jacob seemed to think everything would be fine. I was not convinced. I knew Bella would freak out if she knew I liked her as more than a friend. We have had too much history together and she would think the only reason I was around was to try to get in her pants.

"Dude, chill out! Everything will be fine. Bella is not going to run away because you love her. She's not shallow ,Eddy boy. You don't give her enough credit."

"Jacob, please just do this one thing. Let me take care of it. We can not go to the cops, man!"

"Dude, quit being a pussy and suck it up. You want what's best for Bells, right? This is what is best. We have to get Tanya off the streets."

"Okay, fine. I will compromise. Let me talk to Tanya. Then we will turn the photos in."

"I don't see the point, but go ahead," Jacob replied.

I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Tanya.

"Tanya, I need to talk to you. Meet me at my house in 10."

Jacob dropped me off at my house, saying he would be back in an hour. Great, one hour until my life took a nose dive to hell. I sat on the steps, waiting for Tanya to get there. I desperately wanted to go talk to Bella because by tomorrow she was not going to want anything to do with me. My chest felt so heavy as I thought about losing the one thing in my life that kept me going. I guess I shouldn't be so quick to think Bella would hate me. It was my worst fear though. I sat and thought about this for a little while longer and decided I would rather have Bella safe and hating me, than burried six feet under because I was a pussy, too scared to let her know how I really felt.

I stood up so I could go over and talk to her, tell her how I feel about her myself before someone else did, but Tanya pulled up at that same moment. She got out of her car, looking like the whore I knew her to be. She was wearing a too short, too tight mini skirt that looked as if it would rip right off of her, if she made any sudden movements. Her shirt was so small and tight, not to mention I could see right through it. If I didn't know her, I might have mistaken her for a prostitute. I felt my stomach turn. The sight of her was enough to make me feel as if I was going to throw up.

"Hey, Eddie!" she said in that annoying whiny way that made me want to pull my ear drums out.

"Cut the crap, Tanya. I saw your car,took pictures of it too. I am going to turn them over to the police. You will get what you deserve. I promised you that and now I am keeping to that promise. I just have two questions for you before I do."

"What? You were in my house! I will have you charged with breaking and entering, Edward! Not to mention I will ruin your life. I am sure little Miss Bella would love to know that you were hanging out with her just to get into her pants."

"Yeah, see, you might want to re think your threats. I'm not scared of you,Tanya. Go ahead andtell her whatever you want. Even if she hates me and doesn't want me in her life, at least I will know she will be safe from your psychotic ass. But, anyways, why, Tanya? Why did you feel you had to hurt her? And why do you have this number?"

I pulled out the piece of paper and showed it to her. She sat on the steps, refusing to look at me, and not saying a word. After a couple minutes, she finally answered me.

"Edward, I love you. I have loved you since I met you. I know i'm a shitty girlfriend, but I can change. I can't lose you. When I finally realized that you don't love me, that there is only one girl for you and I am not her, I freaked out. Edward, I didn't do it. Yes, I let the person who did it use my car. It was just supposed to be a scare tactic,a way to get her to leave town or something so I could have you back. She wasn't meant to get hurt. I promise, Edward, I didn't want her to get hurt. I just wanted to scare her."

"Okay, fine, then who did it? Who else would have any reason to hurt Bella? This doesn't make any sense."

I stared at her for what seemed like hours before she finally answered my question.

"That paper you are holding with the number, that is who did it. I don't know their reason. All I know is Bella pissed them off. I really am sorry Edward. I didn't know they would take it so far!"

"You're lying. You have to be! You are just trying to save yourself. Quit playing games, Tanya!" I yelled at her as I got up and started pacing.

"I am not lying to you, Edward. I know I will be in trouble, but I guess I deserve it. I will go with you to the police station and even tell the cops who it was. Hell, I will do one better. I will show them the text. Just please don't hate me, Edward. Please, I am begging you!"

I couldn't stop pacing back and forth. I couldn't believe it. I was in complete shock. I never would have never guessed who it was. I was so sure Tanya did it. I was torn between going to this crazy person and committing murder myself or going to the police station. Since I was not a killer, I decided to let karma and the police do their job. Jacob pulled up in my drive way just then. And I didn't waste any time. I grabbed Tanya by the wrist and all but dragged her to his car.

"Jacob, you will never believe what she just told me," I said while sliding into the passenger seat. "Tanya, tell him!" I yelled at her.

"It was my car that was used to hit Bella, but I was not the one driving. It was just supposed to be a scare tactic,swerve the car in her direction and swerve back at the last second. But the person who did it actually wanted her dead. I did not know that until after the fact. I wanted to scare her so she would move or something, so I could have Edward back. The person who did it was actually trying to kill her though. I am so sorry. I really didn't know it would go that far."

" Quit acting like Miss Innocent and just tell me who did it!" Jacob yelled at her.

"Okay, okay, it was..."

**DUN DUN DUN...Hey everyone! So sorry it took so long to post this new chapter. Had a pretty busy weekend and lots of crazy stuff going on with my oldest son. I am back now though and guess what! There are only 2 more chapters left! woohoo! I really wasn't expecting this story to be more than 5 chapters but it looks to be 13 chapters. I hope you are all liking what you read. Thank you all so much for the love! You are the best readers anybody could ask for! So over the weekend my husband and I went to see Bucky Covington a couple towns over. We had a blast! He is oh so yummy. I got to shake his sweaty hand ( it was so gross haha) I got two autographs and I even got one of his guitar picks! It was so awesome!** Yeah small things tend to make me happy. **Anyways I am hoping to have this story done by the end of the weekend so keep and eye out! Thanks again for everything you guy **or shall i say girls? haha** And again please review! I love your love because it's so much better than Bucky's butt and that is crazy because his butt is oh so nice! HAHAHA REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW RETTY LEASE**(pretty please)** as my daughter would say.**=)


	12. Homework & Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters. I couldn't get that little leprechaun has forgotten about me the past few years so the only luck I get is bad luck. =p**

After spending the day with my brother, I was down right exhausted. I lay down on my bed, planning on taking a thirty minute nap, but the next thing I knew, I was awoken by pounding on my bedroom door.

"Go away!" I yelled at whoever felt the need to wake me up.

"If you're not dressed, you better grab a blanket because I'm coming in!" yelled the voice of my annoying neighbor.

"Fine, come in, Alice, but you're not staying long because I need some sleep."

"It's not just Alice,it's me too. Since prom is tomorrow night, we decided to stop by and see what you are wanting to do after," Rose said.

"Oh crap, I totally forgot about prom. Guys, I'm sorry,but I'm not going to make it," I informed them.

"Oh yes, you are," Both Alice and Rose said in unison.

"No, girls, really, I'm not. I have a ton of school work to catch up on and I really don't want to be the fifth wheel. You both have dates and I do not. You girls will have to go without me this year."

"Are you sure there is nothing we can say or do to get you to go?" Rose asked.

"No, Rose, I'm not going. If I have to, once I'm caught up on my school work,I will go on an all day shopping spree with you two." The idea of going shopping with them was enough to make me crawl into a hole and never come out, but I felt like I owed them this much. Those girls could shop 24/7 if they were allowed to. I, on the other hand couldn't stand shopping.

"I'm going to hold you too that," Alice replied with that evil smirk of hers. I couldn't help but to think she is really going to make me pay for not going to the prom.

"Hold me to it then, pixie, but in the mean time go home so I can sleep," I said, lying back down.

"Lazy ass!" Rose replied.

I picked up my pillow and flung it at her, hitting her right in the face.

"HEY! You messed up my hair!"

I started laughing so hard that tears were rolling down my face. Rose always looked perfect; she never had even one strand of hair out of place.

"All right, lady, we are out of here. Get your beauty sleep. And re think about going to prom," Alice said to me.

"Yeah, it won't be the same without you," Rose said.

"All right, all right. Good night, girls!"

We hugged each other and then they left. I flipped off my light and decided I was just going to go to bed for the night. It wasn't late, but I was exhausted. As I started to fall asleep, I heard a lot of yelling outside and noticed it was Edward's voice. Curiosity got the best of me and I climbed out of bed to look out my window. Edward and Tanya were talking outside. Edward's voice seemed to get louder and louder, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. It really wasn't my business anyway, so I headed back to bed.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping. I got up and walked to my window. For the first time in a very long time, the sun was out, shining full force. I decided it was too nice outside to stay in, so after I ate breakfast and took a shower I toted all of my school work outside and sat down on the porch swing.

After two hours of non-stop homework, I decided it was time for a break. I started to wonder where Edward was. I hadn't seen him at all since yesterday. I thought about walking over to see what he was up too, but then I remembered the deal with him and Tanya last night and figured he was most likely with her somewhere or holed up in his room in a pissed off mood. I decided against going over to talk to him and went inside to grab a bite to eat.

By seven o' clock, all my school work was done. I was tired of thinking and writing and doing all that other crazy stuff people do on a school day. The bad part was it wasn't even a school day, not to mention I swear I wouldn't need half of that stuff when I am out of school. I mean, who really used trigonometry? Why did we need to know every small little minute detail about all the wars in the past? I thought the saying was, "Live in the present and not the past." To top it all off, it was prom night and I was at home alone. I guess that was what happened when some crazy person decided to run you down for no apparent reason.

I decided to head to my bedroom to get my bag of toiletries so I could take a shower. When I looked out my window, I noticed Edward looking straight at me. I sat down on my couch and grabbed my pad of paper and black marker. When I looked up he was holding up a piece of paper that said, "Are you going?" I quickly wrote on my paper and then held it up for him to read:"No, sorry." He hung his head and I wondered what was wrong with him. I quickly wrote down, "What's wrong with you?" and held it up for him to see. He looked down and started writing again. After a second, he held it up and I instantly felt a little bad. He had written, "It's just not going to be the same without you."

At that moment, I got an idea. I wrote, " I'm sorry. I have to go. Have fun!" and held it up for him to see. He gave me a weak smile and waved. I got up and quickly left my room. I basically ran to the phone, tripping twice and almost face planting. There was nothing to keep me at home. My homework was done, the house was clean, and I had already had dinner. I picked up the phone and dialed Alice's number. It only took two rings before she answered.

"Hey, Bells, what's up?" she answered.

"Al, I got my homework done early and I want to go to prom. Can you and Rose come over and work your magic?"

"Sure!" she replied with too much enthusiasm. "I just wish you had of called sooner. You know I can't rush perfection."

"Well, sweetie, you have to learn sometime. I'm going to jump in the shower. I will see you soon."

I heard her yell, " Rose, come on! Bella..." And then I hung up.

**HELLO ALL YOU AMAZING PEOPLE! OMG Thank you all so much for the reviews. Sorry this chapter is so short, it's basically just a filler. Next chapter is the final chapter. I promise all of your questions will be answered. I was so tempted to reply to you all and tell you what was going to happen, but then it would ruin all the fun. I couldn't do that, so I just decided not to write back. So sorry for the major cliffy. It just felt like the right place to stop =p I am half way done with the last chapter. I am super excited to get it done and posted, that I stayed up until almost 1am writing last night/this morning. I would like to give a big THANK YOU to my Beta PH03N1X 50NG**. **She is awesome. Not only does she have to fix my hundreds of mistakes but she is super fast about it. Thanks again for all your love. You all know I LOVE YOUR LOVE. Keep an eye out, final chapter will be up SOON! Please review! Your love is like my own personal sun, It makes me all warm and happy! =)**


	13. The End

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or the characters. But I do own my very first completed fanfic! =)**_

After forty-five minutes of pure torture, Ali and Rose finally let me stand up and get away from my hard wooden chair. In normal circumstances, I never would have let them do all of this to me without a fight and I most definitely wouldn't have called for them to come do it. I had made up my mind though and I needed this.

"So, girls, I'm going to do it."

"You're going to do what, sweetie?" Rose asked.

"I am going to tell Edward how I feel about him tonight. I can't hold it in anymore. I am tired of the what-ifs."

"That's great, Bells!" Alice squealed.

"Are you sure? I mean, are you ready to deal with either reaction? It could either go really well or really badly. I don't want to see you hurt, sweetie. But if it's what you want and need,then go for it," Rose said.

" I'm actually ready, girls," I assured them.

"Yes, you sure are!" Alice squealed.

"What is up with you, Ali? All of your squealing is giving me a headache."

"Oh, sorry, I'm just excited and in a very good mood."

"Is that anything new?" I asked her. She just rolled her eyes; while Rose and I sat and laughed at her.

"Come on, It's time to put that dress on," Rose said.

After I was completely done putting on my dress, jewelry, and death traps (also known as "high heels"), Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my room.

"Come on, Bella, you have to take a look." The second I saw myself in the mirror, I was speechless. I actually looked really pretty. At that moment, the reality of what I was getting ready to do hit me. A small tear managed to betray me as it slid down my cheek.

"Hey, none of that," Alice said.

"Sorry, Ali, it's just all hitting me at once. Between what I am about to do and what you guys have done for me, I'm a bit overwhelmed.

"It will be okay, Bells. I promise you and you know I am always right." With that, a smile spread across my face. She wasn't lying. She was always right. It's like she was a psychic or something.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rose hollered from my room."Let's get a move on. I like being fashionably late, but not this late."

"Okay, we are all ready, so lets go," Alice said.

"Go ahead and head to the car, I will be right there," I informed them. I had to go get something from my room first, I ran around there as quickly as I could.I got what I needed from my room and wrote my parents a note, letting them know where I was.

On the way to our school, I had so many emotions running through me, that I wasn't sure if I should cry,smile,laugh, or throw up. I was so terrified of Edward's reaction once he found out, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. I didn't want to lose him, but I couldn't take the what-if's anymore. Every day , the urge to confess my feelings for him ate at me more and more. Hour by hour, I would think of a millions different ways our conversation would go.

When we arrived at the school, I swore I was on the verge of a panick attack. I wanted to turn around and go straight back home. Rose must have known what I was thinking because she grabbed my hand and all but dragged me out of the car.

"Oh no, no backing out, Bells. You will go in and you will have fun!"

"Rose, I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. Now let's go."

She still hadn't let go of my hand, so I all but ran to keep up with her. As we entered the gym, where the dance was being held, I froze. There was a spot light on the door to showcase everybody who entered and it seemed like all the other guests chose that minute to stop dancing and talking to stare at us upon our arrival. Okay, well, I was sure they were staring at Alice and Rosalie, but since I was with them, I felt the stares of everyone too. I did not like receiving too much attention and was feeling very uncomfortable so I looked over to let Rose know I was going to head to the bathroom and ducked out of the spotlight.

I quickly walked to the bathroom, pushing my way through the crowd. I sat in a stall, trying to calm my nerves down, But I heard the bathroom door open shortly after.

"Hey, Bells, are you okay?" I heard Rose holler.

"Yeah, just give me a minute and I will come out." I took a couple more seconds to take a few deep, calming breaths before walking out. I walked over to the sink to splash water on my face, but as I was putting my hands under the water, I was suddenly yanked backwards by my hair and thrown against the wall.

EPOV

"Hey, pixie, how is your night going?" I asked my sister, Alice.

"So far, so good. We just got here. Bella changed her mind and wanted to come. She is in the bathroom. She and Rose should be out any minute."

"The bathroom?" I echoed urgently. "Alice, come on. We gotta get to the bathroom. We have to go there right now! Come on!"

"Why? What is going on?"

"Just come on! I will fill you in on the way! Bella wasn't supposed to be here tonight, damn it!"

"Edward! What in the hell is going on!" Alice screamed at me.

I filled her in on everything Jacob and I had found out as we raced to the bathroom. I ran up to the girls' bathroom and yanked on the door to open. I was horrified by what I saw.

BPOV

"Rose! What the fuck are you doing?" I asked my supposed-to-be best friend.

"I am going to get rid of you once and for all, you little bitch!"

"Whatever I did, I am sorry, Rose. Please let go of me and we can figure this all out." I choked out as Rose's grip got tighter and tighter around my neck.

"Sorry, sweetie, you won't be getting your way this time. I am so sick of everything being all about you, Bella. Bella needs this and Bella needs that. Bella is in love, but too scared to tell Edward. You don't deserve him! He needs a real woman. He needs ME!" Rose yelled at me.

"What is going on, Rose? You have Emmett. Since when do you want Edward? I thought we were best friends? If you didn't want to hear my problems, then why did you always say we were best friends and would always be there for each other?" I asked her. I was so confused at this point. Everything was starting to spin and I was having a very hard time breathing.

"Emmett was just a back up. I have always wanted Edward, but he is too wrapped up in you. You have been so blind. If you would had just opened your eyes and not to mention been a real woman, you would have seen that a long time ago. I will not let you tell Edward that you feel the same way about him as he does you. I will not let you have him. He is mine, Bella! You just want everyone wrapped around your finger, always playing that sympathy card. I am sick of it. I didn't get it right the first time when I tried to run you over, but this time, sweetie, I will get rid of you. I will finally get everyone and everything I have always wanted." She smiled at me.

"Please, Rose, Lets just talk about this," I squeaked out as I drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Not this time, Bells. It's my turn to get what I want and deserve. I will have it all once you are gone," she said with a playful, yet evil, laugh.

My mind was racing with questions and great memories from my past were between those questions.. Almost all of them had Edward in them. I started to give up and let everything slowly go black when I heard a voice that was nothing less than music to my ears. Edward burst through the door screaming at Rose while lunging full force at her, gto knock her away from me.

As I fell to the floor, I took a much needed deep breathe and started coughing, my throat straining to take much needed breaths. My lungs were burning from the new air that was racing in and out of them. My throat was so sore I wanted to cry. I held it in as much as I could because the pain only got worse as I squeaked out sobs. Everything went crazy. All I heard and saw was a bunch of people screaming and running around. After what seemed like hours, Edward was sitting on the floor next to me, pulling me onto his lap. He sat there and rocked me back and forth and I slowly let the darkness take over.

When I woke up, I was in the back of an ambulance with two E. and Edward. Over the next couple of hours, I felt like I was on the outside looking in. I had so much stuff running through my head. After performing a few tests to make sure the losse of air didn't cause any head traumas, the doctor checked me over to look for any other injuries. Besides my throat being bruised, my lungs burning, and a few spots of hair taken out, however, I was fine.

The doctor wanted to keep me over night for monitoring, so everybody slowly left to go home and sleep this crazy night away. Edward refused to leave my side, so Dr. Cullen (Edward's dad) agreed to let him stay. After giving them some reassurance that I would be okay, my mom and dad kissed me goodnight and they finally went home, leaving Edward and I alone for the first time that night.

"Bells, I am so sorry. This is all my fault."

"Edward, don't. It was in no way your fault. You didn't make Rose go all crazy on me."

"No, I didn't, but if I would had stayed home tonight, I could have kept you away from that dance. I found out it was her who tried to run you down. With a little help from Tanya. Well, Jacob and I found out. We went to the cops and they came to the school tonight to arrest them both. We had it all set up. I thought you weren't coming. I thought you were going to be completely safe and they would be arrested at the dance and go straight to jail and it would all be over. I am so sorry, Belly," He rambled as fast as he could.

"Edward, for the last time, this was not your fault," I waved my hands over my throat. "If it wasn't for you, she would have killed me. If it wasn't for you, the cops would have never known it was her who tried to run me down, so they would have never been at the school. Stop blaming yourself." I slowly got out of bed and walked over to hug him.

"You are the best friend anybody could ask for. Thank you, Edward."

" You are the real best friend. You have always been there when I needed you, Bells. You know everything about me and still accept me for who I am. You are always there when I need you. The only good thing that came out of all of this is I finally got my chance to be there for you. Now that those two are locked up and you are safe I have a question. Bells will you dance with me? It is still prom night after all and the night can't end until you dance with me. We always dance together at every dance."

"But there is no music and,look at me, I am a hot mess."

"You are always gorgeous, Bells, and of course there is music. We can dance to the rhythm of our hearts," he said with his gorgeous crooked smile and laughter in his eyes.

"So Cliché," I replied with a smile of my own.

"Oh, come on,"he replied as he stretched his hand out to me.

I looked into his eyes and smiled while I took his hand. "Let's do it." We walked over to the window of my hospital room and slowly started swaying back and forth. He looked down at me straight into my eyes and I saw a twinkle in his gorgeous green eyes from the city lights shining in through my window.

"Bells, you have been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I am sorry for all of the things I have done to hurt you, but I have something to tell you. Well, more like show you. I don't deserve you, but..." He reached into his vest and pulled out a piece of paper that looked fairly old. It was all wrinkled and looked as if tea and food stained parts of it.

"Edward, stop." I walked over to the table beside my hospital bed and took out the piece of paper I had put in my purse before the dance out. I walked back over to him. He had unfolded the paper he took from his jacket vest and held it out to me. From the lights of the outside world, I read the words on his paper and a tear fell down my cheek. Everything seemed to stand still and disappear, leaving just the two of us in this world, in our world. That small ratty piece of paper said the one thing I had dreamed of hearing from him for as long as I could remember.

"I Love You" was written in big bold letters.

I, too, unfolded my paper and held it up for him to see. My paper said the exact same thing. He wrapped his arms around me as I did the same to him. He looked straight into my eyes and whispered," Forever" Then he bent down and slowly placed his lips upon mine.

_** AHHHH the story is done. So sorry for the long wait. I got to the point of refusing to write any more because I didn't want it to be over. But after a week of rebelling I finally did it! I really hope you all enjoyed my story. Thank you so much for taking precious time out of your days to read my fanfic. It really does mean a whole lot to me! =) I would like to give a big shout out to my awesome Beta **_PH03N1X 50NG. **_Thanks so much for all your help. You are an angel! =) The biggest thanks goes to all of you who have not only taken the time to read my story but to let me know how you feel and what you think about it. You all put a ton of smiles on my face =) I have another story in the works but I WILL NOT post any of it until it is completely done so I wont have to worry about deadlines and all that hahahaha. Keep and eye out for my new story though I think you all will LOVE IT! Now go review because you want to make me happy and because they are better than sitting in a hammock on a beach with warm weather and a nice drink in your hand. Okay maybe not better but really close to being as good as that. And always remember, _**____ I LOVE YOUR LOVE!____


End file.
